He's Gone
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: (Song Fic based off of the song and Music Video to 'She's Gone' by G-Dragon.)Things were going great in Danny and Vlad's relationship. Then, Vlad got so busy with his mayor duties and Danny getting ready for college. Both men grew lonely. But what happens when Vlad catches Danny with Sam? Will Vlad's anger get the best of him?


_Song fic based off of the song and music video to 'She's Gone' by G-Dragon._

**Warnings: Death.**

**Trigger Warnings: Blood. Death. Suicide**

* * *

_The ropes gripped his wrists, burning his sensitive skin. His eyes looked frantically around the room; scared his for life. He had no idea what was going to happen to him, and he didn't want to find out; he just wanted to be back home. Could you really blame him? The person who dumped him in this grimy, stuffy room was crazy; he lost it all. He wasn't even a person anymore; he was a monster. But it's what happened next was something that could never change._

* * *

The morning sun peaked through the black curtains, followed by the faint sound of birds chirping away. Rolling over on his side, he looked at the sleeping figure next to him. The man ran his fingers threw his lover's black locks, smiling to himself, feeling like the luckiest man in the whole world. All Vlad Masters wanted at that very moment was that he never wanted Danny to leave him, but alas, Danny needed to start college soon and well, something bigger was going to happen soon enough.

Vlad and Danny only had a good couple of months together and they had no plans on wasting it. They had gone out a few times and made sure to spend as much together as they could, but course, Vlad was still Mayor, so course whenever they were out, they kept the lovey dovey stuff to a minimal and made up some lie saying that Jack wanted Danny to get to know his college pal more. Other times, for some fresh air, but wanting some time alone, they often went up to the highest point of Amity Park in their ghost forms.

Whenever Vlad had to be stuck in the office, Danny took that time to spend time with his friends, not telling them about his relationship with Vlad, but Danny was still very happy that he had some time with his friends. Sure, he loved Vlad and all, but that doesn't mean he didn't miss his friends; they were still very important to him. The trio mostly spent their days down at the Nasty Burger or Sam's place.

After sometime apart, the trio needed to catch up since Danny was always with Vlad. This time however, Danny was just too tired to leave his bed this morning, because well, last night was rather eventful for Danny. Finally getting the door open to Danny's room, Sam and Tucker found him asleep, curled up in a ball, hugging a space shuttle shaped pillow close. Sam sat on the bed and smiled down at her friend. She still liked him so much, but it pained her on how clueless Danny was. She looked down at his face, his black hair covering most of it; she loved this long hair on him.

Tucker was still at the door, his arms crossed, not wanting to see Sam swoon over his best friend. He let out a small cough, signaling Sam to stop swooning and to help him try to wake Danny up. With a huff, Sam was up on her feet, ready to help Tucker. Although, they really didn't need to wake him up…

…. Danny was stuck, mid-stretch, looking at his two friends, wide eyed. He blinked a couple of times, then quickly threw his arms back down, and spoke, "How the heck did you two get in?"

"No one is home dude, it's just you," Tucker answered, walking closer to the bed, "It's already noon, we made plans remember?"

Danny blinked a few more times, remembering about the plans with his friends, "Oh yeah, sorry guys, late night." Danny's cheeks turned a bright red, remembering his night with Vlad, oh it was a late night.

"So, we still up for plans?" Sam peeped up, getting over her swooning moment, but something did catch her eye. Peaking threw the baggy shirt Danny was wearing, was a purplish grey mark. Sam did wonder where it was, but she shrugged it off, thinking it was from the ghost attack a few nights ago. Speaking of ghosts, there wasn't that much bothering Danny or attacking Amity Park for a while. Sam did think this was odd. She wondered what the heck was going on or if any-

"Sam? Saaam?" Danny cut off her thoughts, looking at her with confusion in his eyes, "You spaced out there for a moment, something up?" Danny asked, finally on his feet.

Sam's thoughts seemed to go away at the sound of Danny's voice, "Oh, it's nothing, you were saying?" Sam mentally kicked herself for turning into a puddle of goo for a guy, but she just had it so bad for Danny.

"I said you guys go on ahead, I'll meet you guys at the movies, okay?"

Sam nodded, trying to hard not to blush, "Sure, take your time, okay?" She let a small smile grace her face.

Danny blinked a little bit more, then returned the smile. Oh that smile! Sam was sure she was lost in his baby blue eyes. She hated to be a mindless drone like Paulina when it came to guys, but when it came Danny, she was just putty. Sadly, she was jolted from her thoughts when she felt a rough hand around her wrist and the feeling of being dragged. She looked to see Tucker, who was grumbling something to himself.

Finally, the duo was out in the fresh air again, "Can you be any more obvious?" Tucker asked, as he turned to his friend.

Sam scoffed, "Please, you know how clueless Danny is."

* * *

Back in his room, Danny made his way to the bathroom, and went through his usual routine; shower, dressed, brush teeth, and fix hair. Finally clean and ready, Danny stood in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom, taking the time to make sure that any evidence from last night was covered and out of sight. Happy with his appearance Danny grabbed his wallet from his room, made sure to lock up the house and went on his way.

Finally meeting up with his friends rather quickly (thank you ghost powers), the trio only had a few more minutes until they reached the theater. On the way, a long black limo drove by, the back window half away rolled down, letting in some air into the stuffy limo that had the scent of Old Spice mixed in with that new car smell and wine. Danny let his eyes slide to the road and into the limo; a blush danced on his face his eyes met his lover's own eyes. A smirk danced across Vlad face, but it wasn't a smirk of power, it was a sexual smirk, as Danny described it. Danny felt like a school girl when their eyes met; Vlad still had the power to make Danny melt at the simple sight of him. Danny watched as the limo drove by; waiting for the moment until he could be in Vlad's arms again. But sounds of disgust from his two friends cut off his happy thoughts about Vlad.

"There goes Mr. Mayor," Sam said, as she rolled her eyes, "I swear, the past mayor didn't bother to flaunt his power by using a limo in a simple city like this. We get it! You're rich now can we please let die now, along with your huge ego?"

"Dude, does your dad still want you two to get to know each other? It seems like he's always pushing you two together." Tucker spoke up, giving a glance to Danny and agreeing with Sam.

Danny sighed, as he lied to his friends again, "You know how my dad is." Danny let his eyes wonder to the sidewalk under his feet, feeling bad for lying to his friends again, but there was no way in Hell that he would ever tell his friends about his secret relationship with Vlad.

* * *

A few days past of Danny never really getting to see his lover. He grew lonely as he knew he'd be starting college soon and knew that seeing Vlad was going to get a lot tougher. Especially with Vlad wanting Danny to focus on his education. Sitting up from his bed, he sent Sam a text, letting her know that he was stopping by. Danny just wanted to be with someone and Sam was the best choice; he didn't think Tucker would offer much support when he felt so lonely. Danny didn't feel like video games like they normally do when they hang out; Danny just wanted someone to talk to.

* * *

Sam was pretty much jumping for joy when she got that text from Danny. It was just going to be just her and Danny alone; she was pumped.

Danny didn't even bother walking through the front door, instead he just flew down from the ceiling into Sam's room. Sam was still in Danny dreamland when the ghost boy of her dreams entered her room. Letting the rings pass over his body and changing back into his human form, Danny fell face first into Sam's bed. He let the smell of her perfume enter his nostrils and breathed in the familiar scent.

Sam frowned at her friend. She could tell something was up with Danny, but she didn't know what. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she looked over to Danny, "Something up?"

Danny sighed into the black pillow and turned over on his back, "I just have a few things on my mind."

"Like what?"

Danny sighed, not knowing that to tell her, "It's nothing." Danny felt like that was better than telling her what he really had on his mind. Sitting up next to Sam, Danny looked down at his hands, "It's just been tough, that's all."

Sam was happy that Danny was here, but she felt bad. Something was going on with Danny but she just didn't know what. Sam was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Danny's head on her shoulder. Her heart started beating so fast and her cheeks became hot with her blushing. Was this really happening?

_Should I really be doing this? _Danny was alone in this thoughts. He still loved Vlad very much, but should he just allow himself to do this? It was just her shoulder, right? It's not like he was kissing her; Danny just wanted to be around someone.

* * *

The days after that night, Danny and Sam grew closer together and in turn, Vlad grew lonely once again. While Vlad stuck in his office, Danny was with Sam a lot more often. Finally, Vlad grew bored of being lonely and he would do anything to see him again, even if it met sneaking up on the boy; and he planned on doing just that.

Suppressing his ecto signature, Vlad stuck an invisible head inside his lover's room, and what he saw, made Vlad crack. There Danny was, kissing Sam, and well, enjoying it.

"Daniel…" Vlad growled, as he phased his whole self through.

Danny pulled away from Sam and looked at Vlad, his eyes wide; not knowing what to say.

Before Danny or Sam could react, Vlad grabbed Danny by the collar and flew out. Rage grew in Vlad as he reached his destination, Danny in his hand. How could his Little Badger do this to him? Vlad let all his loneliness go and was replaced with rage and anger. This pain was far worse than the Proto Portal accident during college. Finally reaching the underground chamber of his mansion where he housed many failed ghost inventions, he threw Danny down on the ground.

Neither of the men said nothing, all they could do was stare at each other. The more Vlad looked down at Danny, the more his anger grew, "How could you?" Vlad growled at Danny, his jaw set.

"Vlad, I didn't mean to." Danny cried, standing to his feet.

"You didn't mean to!? Oh please, Daniel. Don't you dare pull that crap on me," Vlad always tried to keep his temper in place and stayed away from just shouting profanities, but his anger was just so great, he couldn't keep it in, "You knew exactly what you were doing, and try as you might, you are not going to get out of this so easily, Little Badger." With venom in his tone, his hissed out Danny's nickname. Vlad, had lost it.

And the next thing Danny knew, everything went black.

* * *

When Danny woke up, he was in a chair, his hands tied to the back of the chair. On his ankle, was a metal bracelet. Danny knew better, he knew that once he tried to go ghost, that think would send shocks threw his body; he didn't dare try.

A bright light soon appeared and Danny looked back. Standing there, was Vlad. His silver hair wasn't even tied into a ponytail; he just let it hang. Even though Vlad was in his usual black suit, he looked just as deadly as he did as Plasmius. As he stood and lit a cigarette, Danny struggled to get free. He saw the look in Vlad's eyes; Vlad was out for blood. With Vlad like this; Danny had no other choice but to run. It was too foolish and too risky to even bother to fight back without his ghost powers. Finally getting free from the ropes, he looked at Vlad.

Whispering, but his voice was full of poison and creepy at the same time, "Run Little Badger."

Taking off at full speed ahead, Danny looked everywhere to escape. This chamber was a maze; Danny had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get away. Every so often he would look back and see Vlad just walking after him. Vlad's eyes swirled red with rage and his jaw was set. Vlad didn't bother to chase after Danny; he knew where Danny was headed; headed to a dead end. There was no way out of the chamber other than phasing out, but since Vlad had made sure of cutting off Danny's powers, he thought he would toy with him.

"You better run, Little Badger!" Oh god, Vlad had gone crazy. Vlad pulled out a dagger from his suit and started twirling it around in his hand as he followed Danny. Vlad started dragging the dagger against the wall and chills went up Danny's spine as he heard the noise.

Danny had lost Vlad and finally reaching a turn, Danny looked out from the corner to find Vlad; no sight of him. Danny knew he had to keep going, but before he could move, a cold hand covered Danny's mouth and an arm pulled him back and onto the ground.

Blood went everywhere and Danny's screams where heard, only for a little while. Sitting back against the wall, Vlad looked at Danny's dead body on the ground. Vlad looked around on the ground; blood was everywhere. Vlad ran his fingers on Danny's blood that had landed on his suit. Vlad's hands became shaky and his breath became heavy.

_What have I done? What have I done to my Little Badger? _Vlad's eyes grew wide as he spotted more blood on the wall and felt more blood on his suit. Vlad looked down at the blood in his hands. Guilt washed over Vlad. He knew with a simple talk he could have avoided this. But the rage was just so great in Vlad; he couldn't control it. He was sick of being alone and dammit, there was no way in Hell he was going let that little girl take his precious Danny away without thinking of the consequences. There was no way Vlad was going to go back to being alone and he knew he just couldn't live with himself, knowing that he killed his only love.

Looking down at the dagger, Vlad never bothered to ignore the thoughts creeping into his mind. He didn't even flinch when the sharped dagger pierced his skin. While humming some lyrics, he let death take over his body.

_Even though this is awkward I can't take it any more  
Let's go to a place with no people  
Because I just want it to be us two  
You can't go anywhere anymore now_

* * *

A few days after, rumors began of a tragic love story.

_There's a weird rumor that a guy went all around to find someone  
There's a weird rumor that a guy vanished with a scream at night a few days ago_


End file.
